Secrets
by Tawny3
Summary: Sasuke lost his forehead protector...or rather, someone took it. Who did it? What will Sasuke do to get it back? And why is Naruto acting so weird? Sasunaru.


**A/N: Second story posted to FF! :glee: Should I make this longer? Make it into an actual story instead of just a few chappies? Review, and tell me what YOU think I should do. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…but Gaara will soon be mine! :maniacal laughter that's actually kinda crazy:**

**Danger: Yaoi. As in, boy x boy yummy-nummy-lovey-ness. :3 SasuNaru. Some KakaIru.**

**Summary: Sasuke lost his forehead protector...or rather, someone took it. Who did it? What will he do to get it back? And why is Naruto acting so weird?**

* * *

"Shit, lost my headband." Sasuke was walking home from training, and realized his forehead protector had come off while he spun around in the air practicing with kunai. He walked back to look for the band, but it was nowhere to be found. The raven was NOT looking forward to asking Tsunade for a new one; she'd probably bite his head off, then make him attempt to take Naruto's while he slept. Sasuke turned to the entrance to the training grounds, and saw a piece of paper lying conspicuously in the dirt. Strolling over, he picked it up and opened it. The first thing he saw was his name. _A message, for me? _the boy thought.

_"Sasuke_

_I found your headband. If you want it back, come to the green abandoned building on the eastern edge of the city at midnight tomorrow."_

That's all it said; no signature, no sickeningly sweet scent of the perfume of some obsessed fan girl, no chakra trace even. The writing was too messy for a girl, too. So, who could it be? _Guess I'm staying up late tomorrow. _Sasuke mused, oh-so-enthusiastically. He sighed, walked home, and went to bed. But the raven couldn't help but wonder, in his dreams, who the person was who found his headband was, if they weren't one of his regular fans/stalkers, or his murderous brother, or Orochimaru.

* * *

In the morning, Sasuke woke up _very _cranky. He'd dreamt about the mystery person all night. _First they steal my headband, then deprive me of sleep! _he groaned through his mind. At least it was his day off; the raven could stay inside his mansion all day. He wouldn't have to show his unprotected forehead (or neck, because that's where he wears it) until the next day. Wouldn't you know it, as soon as Sasuke sat down with a book, a loud banging reverberated through the room.

"SASUKEEEE!!!!! Come spar with me!" came, muffled, from beyond the front door. Sasuke continued reading and the orange menace remained ignored. More banging for another minute, then "TEME!!!!!" sounded from the roof. "Bastard, are you HOME?!!!!"

The raven sighed, got up, and went to open an upstairs window. "Dobe! Get off my roof!" he called. "I can't beat your ass today. I lost my forehead protector, and until I get it back, I can only go out at night." It was a long speech for Sasuke, especially for one given to The Dobe. Normally, he reserved all his best grunts, growls, smirks, sneers, hns, and 'hmphs' for the fox-boy. The raven withdrew, only for Naruto Uzumaki to somersault through the space his head had been a moment before.

"Reeeeaaally?" accompanied a HE-UGE grin, though Naruto still seemed to be triyng to hide it. Somehow, Sasuke believed the boy might know something.

"What did you see? Who did it?"

"Nothing…I, uh…was just thinking of this prank I pulled on Lee two days ago." Snickering. "While his back was turned, I poured black dye in his washing machine. Now all his clothes are goth." One intense, extreme, downright rofl-worthy, ready-to-burst, beet-red face looked, through tears, at one pale white, slightly annoyed, _very _pissed, you're-gonna-die-in-a-minute face.

"You know something! Who took it?"

"I can't say anything, Sasuke, it'd blow everything. See ya later!" And as Sasuke was reaching to grab him, the orange menace leaped backwards out the window. The raven would have pursued him, but considering he needed a headband to do so, he stayed put and fumed. But then, his fury turned to puzzlement, because just before Naruto made his escape, he had…blushed. Blushed, as if the secret information he held was embarrassing. And Naruto would not have been embarrassed if it was Sakura, Ino, or another Sasuke fangirl who had taken his forehead protector. It would be too normal for him to be flustered over them taking Sasuke's things: it was something they would do.

Sasuke mentally crossed "fangirls" off his list of most-likely headband-stealing suspects. That just left three people: Itachi, Gaara, and…_'Naruto…'_


End file.
